Cloaked Samurai's Second Chance
by DeathofHell
Summary: Chp.10 up. Alt. seqeul to Cloaked Samurai.
1. Default Chapter

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Second Chance  
  
Chapter 1: The Tournament  
  
Note: This is what would have happened if Motoko didn't die in Cloaked Samurai Chapter 8. This also takes place during Chapter 8 after Death enters the portal. I claim ownership of Death.  
  
Death jumped through the portal to see Motoko on the ground, Death ran to her when his father moved away and healed her stab. "You will pay for that dad" said Death. Scorpio looked at him and got a little scared at what he saw. In front of him were Death, but his body a getting bigger. "My alien wife said that this would never happen , she said that he would transform into his beast form. Death was growing bigger by the second. Scorpio remembered what his wife said about seventeen years ago: "When anyone from my race are under the right conditions and has an anger loss, they will transform into a Dragon with blind rage".  
  
After his flashback, Scorpio looked at Death who was a giant Dragon already charging up a big Ki blast in his mouth. Scorpio could only stand there and watch his oldest son blast him into pieces. Death immediately transformed back and fell asleep. Motoko took him back to their temp. home after finding the portal back. He woke up an hour later in Motoko's arms "What happened?" asked Death. Nothing, your father was defeated" said Motoko. "Hey Death, how ya feelin'?" asked Su as she jumped on top of him. "Never better" replied Death. "Now, let's go do what we came here for, the Tournament" said Death. Death got into his car (Chevy Viper ^_^) and drove to the Cow Palace where the Tournament was.  
  
Six hours later Death and Motoko came home with trophies for the areas in which they were entered.  
  
DJ Lord Isaac, this is one you will like. Motoko Aoyama I changed this one back to a Motoko fic. 


	2. HighSchool Graduation

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Second Chance  
  
Chapter 2: High School Graduation  
  
I claim ownership of Death.  
  
"Ah, the moment I've been waiting for has come after twelve years, I'm graduating from high school at the top of my class" said Death while sitting on the roof watching the sunrise. "Baka no Hentai" said Motoko as she sent Keitaro into orbit. Death took out a book and marked a little dash, "Let's see, that makes 100 times this week, looks like I owe Kitsune some sake" thought Death. He then stuck his arm out to the left and caught Keitaro before he fell back into the springs. "You owe me one" said Death as he walked off.  
  
A minute later Naru came onto the roof where Keitaro was and saw the binoculars, and a radio with the audio dish hooked onto it. "You pervert, you've been spying on us haven't you?" asked Naru, but before Keitaro could say anything, he was launched back into orbit. Death was watching this with Kitsune and they both laughed so hard they turned red. Death went to a secret compartment and pulled out some sake and handed it to Kitsune. "I give, you're too good at predicting Keitaro" said Death. He left and went to his room to get ready for training.  
  
When he arrived on the roof, Death saw Motoko with another women waiting for him. "Ah, Death, we have been waiting for you" said Motoko; "This is my older sister Tsuruko, and she wanted to test you since I told her about you" said Motoko. "Hello Death, my how you've grown, it seems like yesterday when your father brought to the God's Cry School for training fourteen years ago, you were only five, so you might not remember" said Tsuruko. "I remember it well, it was the first day I met Motoko" said Death. Motoko was shocked to hear this because she did not remember. "What do you mean?" asked Motoko. "Death came to train with us fourteen years ago" said Tsuruko. "So, what was the test you wanted to give me?" asked Death. "I challenge you to a match" said Tsuruko. "Fine, I accept" said Death.  
  
As soon as Death accepted the challenge he collapsed. "Death, what's wrong?" asked Motoko. Tsuruko walked over to Death's body. When she got close to him, he got up extremely fast, pulled out some wire and tied Tsuruko up. "What is this?" asked Tsuruko. "This is my psychic wire, it is unable to be cut because my mental strength is too high. I suggest you give up Tsuruko, because you won't get out" said Death. Tsuruko gave up and Death snapped his fingers and the wires retracted back into his hands.  
  
Death helped Tsuruko up and went to room to get ready for his graduation tomorrow. He fell asleep with Motoko at his side. They woke up early the next morning to get dressed and leave. At the graduation Death received awards for top of his class, robotics, perfect attendance, and got his diploma. Back at the Hinata Sou, Death went to his secret compartment and got out thirty bottles of expensive sake. "It's party time, and with this much sake, this will be a long party" said Death. Everyone started to drink even Su, Shinobu, and Sara.  
  
That's the end of Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for the reviews Isaac, and Motoko. If anyone can give any tips, please tell me in your reviews. ^_^ 


	3. Spring Break

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Second Chance  
  
Chapter 3: Spring Break.  
  
I claim ownership of Death.  
  
Death woke up and saw Su once again between him and Motoko, "Not again" thought Death. Motoko woke up and saw Su beside her, "Su, what are you doing?" asked Death and Motoko. Su didn't wake up so Death portaled her back to her room. "Since I graduated early, I don't have to go to school today, I'll see you later" said Death as he kissed Motoko and opened a portal to her room.  
  
Death walked downstairs to eat breakfast when he heard a noise coming from the closet. He opened it up to see Shinobu bouncing around, she looked at him and said "Kitsune forced sake down my throat and now I'm having fun feeling stuff, see ya later" Death looked at her as she left and said "What the heck was that all about?". "Oh well, looks like I'll make breakfast" said Death as he started to fix some eggs.  
  
After breakfast Motoko left with Su and Shinobu (Who is still drunk) to school. Death went back to his room and got out some tools and a nugget of gold, and some jewels. Whenever someone knocked on his door, he told to please go away. When Motoko came home and went to her room, Death was waiting for her while sharpening her blade. "Hi Motoko, I have something to ask you".  
  
He got on one knee reached for her hand and put on a ring and asked "Motoko Aoyama, will you marry me?". "Yes, but can we wait till after school's out for anything official" said Motoko. "Ok and Spring Break is starting tomorrow, so where should we go. "How about Kyoto. Oh, where did you get this ring, it's beautiful?" asked Motoko. "I made it myself today" answered Death. "Let's go get something to eat" said Death.  
  
Before dinner was finished being made Motoko showed Naru the ring Death had made her. "It's beautiful, so what's the occasion?" asked Naru. "He proposed marriage, and I said yes" replied Motoko. "Congratulations Motoko and Death, so when's the wedding?" asked Naru. "We are going to wait till after I graduate" said Motoko.  
  
"The next morning Motoko woke up to see that Death was already gone. She went downstairs to see Death on the phone making hotel reservations. "Are you ready to go Motoko?" asked Death. "Yes, just let get my things" said Motoko, "There already here" said Death. They walked down the stairs in front of the Hinata Sou to where the trolley comes. They got on and sat in the back until their stop came up. They switched on the train and rode to Kyoto. Once there they went to their hotel.  
  
That's it for now, their vacation will continue in the next chapter, if you any ideas, please put them in your reviews. 


	4. Spring Break continued

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Second Chance  
  
Chapter 4: Spring Break Continued  
  
I claim ownership of Death.  
  
Death and Motoko arrived at their hotel and checked in. (note: same hotel that Keitaro and Naru checked into early in the manga) The desk women took them to their room and said: "This is one of our honeymoon suites" After she left Death set up a table and put his computer on it. He finished setting it up and walked over to Motoko. "This place has a hot spring wanna come?" asked Death. "Sure, be there in a second" replied Motoko.  
  
At the spring Death and Motoko saw Naru and Keitaro playing volleyball in the spring. "Hey, you guys wanna join us in a game?" asked Naru. "Sure, we'll be over in a sec" said Death. Death joined Keitaro who was about to serve. Keitaro sent the ball over to Naru, who knocked back and Death spiked it back in front of Naru. "Nice one Death" said Keitaro. "Thanks, I played a lot while I lived in California" said Death. After half an hour of losing Naru and Motoko gave up. "Yeah, we won" said Keitaro. "Hey Keitaro, do you know how to play Starcraft?" asked Death. "Yeah, wanna play?" asked Keitaro. After that Keitaro and Death went online and trashed everyone in 2vs.2 matches.  
  
The next morning Death and Motoko went out to have fun at a fair. First Death got cotton candy, then they went on roller coasters and played games. After that they went for a walk along the beach until they saw a bench to sit at. They watched the sun sit until Motoko said "It's very beautiful". She leaned over to Death and they started to kiss. After a very long and passionate kiss, they started to walk back to the hotel for a night of fun.  
  
The next morning Death got up early and went to the gym he saw. When he got there he saw a guy that wanted to fight someone in the ring. Death walked up to him and got in the ring. Death put on some boxing gloves and took off his shirt and tied back his long platinum hair. The other guy got into his corner. When the bell rang the guy ran up to Death and tried to punch him, but Death ducked and gave him a uppercut out of the ring. Death left the ring and went to go meditate. An hour later Motoko came and told him that it was time to go back. Back at their room Death opened a portal back to the Hinata Sou.  
  
That's it for chapter 4. Hope u enjoyed it. If you want to possibly you Death in your story Isaac, you can e-mail me for his stats. 


	5. In my mind

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Second Chance  
  
Chapter 5: In My Mind  
  
I claim ownership of Death. In this chapter I might take reference from the show Teen Titans. Don't be mad. ^_^  
  
Death got up to once again see Su sleeping between him and Motoko. Death walked out to the roof balcony to meditate. Motoko walked out there and joined him, but something happened weird. She found herself in a dark and cold world full of destruction. She walked for what seemed miles until she saw a little boy. She asked the little boy where she was and he didn't answer. She walked up to him and saw him playing with toys and noticed that the boy was Death, but younger. The young Death looked at her and reached her hand. He started to walked and said "Motoko why are you here in my mind?"  
  
"Your mind? I have no idea how I got here" replied Motoko. Just then little Death disappeared and a maze came out of the ground. "What is going on here?" asked Motoko. As soon as she said that another Death appeared dressed in blue and said "Ah, Motoko welcome to my world, I can help you get through the maze" They walked through the maze and when they reached the end Death disappeared again. She walked by herself again until she saw two Deaths fighting. One was dressed in dark red and the other in yellow. They looked at her and walked over to her. "Death what's going on here?" asked Motoko. Just then the little Death and the blue Death appeared.  
  
"Little one represents Death's innocence, blue is his sadness, yellow is his happiness and red is his anger" thought Motoko. "Yes you are right" said Death as he appeared and the others disappeared. "Death, how did I get in your mind?" asked Motoko. "I don't know" said Death, "But I know that portal over there will take us out" They walked to the portal left back into the real world. They woke up from their meditation and walked in the house and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
That was chapter 5, I know it was short, but I think it is good. 


	6. Arrival

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Second Chance  
  
Chapter 6: Arrival.  
  
I claim ownership of Death and Warhead.  
  
Death finished his breakfast and washed the dishes with Shinobu. The doorbell rang and Death went to get it. A man in long trench coat walked in up to Death and asked "Are you Death, the heir to the throne of Dracoro?" "Yes I am" said Death. "My name is Warhead, I'm sorry to do this, but I have to kill you" said Warhead. "Fine, follow me" said Death as he opened a portal into a blank void. "We will fight here" said Death. Warhead took off his coat and his body began to immediately grow five times as huge.  
  
Death noticed that Warhead was superior to him in all ways but one, Death could regenerate after a kamikaze attack. "I will not allow you to defeat me Warhead" said Death as a sphere of ki surrounded him and started to swirl. "This is my ultimate move- Nuclear Holocaust" said Death as his ki ball expanded like an explosion. Motoko looked into the portal and saw Death blow himself up. "No, Death don't do it" said Motoko, but it was too late.  
  
Motoko jumped through the portal once the explosion was gone. She looked everywhere, but Death was nowhere to be found until she saw his lifeless body lying on the ground with most of his limbs gone. She donated some of her life force to revive Death and he opened his eyes. "Thank you Motoko, but where is Warhead?" asked Death. "I saw him get disintegrated in your blast" answered Motoko. Death had finished regenerating and Motoko helped him back to the living room couch for some rest.  
  
Death woke up later to find Shinobu replacing a damp rag on his head. "Welcome back Death" said Shinobu. "What do you mean?" asked Death. "You have been asleep for three days with a fever" said Shinobu, "Motoko went out to get your medicine and should be back in while" "Three days, my attack never knocked me out for that long before" said Death. "Oh well, I'm going to my room to sleep" said Death as he left Motoko's room.  
  
That was chapter 6, thankx for the reviews Isaac and Motoko. Can I ask for any ideas. 


	7. Death's Suprise

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Second Chance  
  
Chapter 7: Death's Surprise  
  
I claim ownership of Death and Missu.  
  
Death had just finished eating breakfast and going outside when he saw a girl with lite platinum hair walking up the stairs. "Oh no, what is she doing here, if Motoko sees her, I'm dead" thought Death to himself. He ran back into the house and went into his room. A minute later he heard the doorbell ring and Shinobu answer it. "Hello, who are you?" asked Shinobu. "My name is Missu Aggressor, is my father Death here?" asked Missu. Motoko heard that and ran up to Death's room. "I thought you told me that you were a virgin up till you met me!" said Motoko angrily. "And I was truthful" said Death. "Then why is there a 7 year old girl downstairs who clams to be your daughter?" asked Motoko. "Oh, you mean Missu, I adopted her a year before I came here" said Death right as Motoko passed out.  
  
Motoko woke up half an hour later to see Missu changing the wet cloth on her forehead. "Thank you Missu" said Motoko. "Missu, I thought I told you to stay with my mother until I wanted you to come here" said Death. "Well, grandma told me to come here" said Missu. "Well, since you're here, let me introduce you to Motoko, your new mother" said Death. "Yay, now I have a mom and dad" said Missu. "Oh Missu, show your mom the technique that you have been practicing" said Death. "Is she a swordswomen also?" asked Motoko. "Yeah, that's why I adopted her out of all the other kids" said Death.  
  
Missu got her wooden sword out of her suitcase and went to get changed. She came back out a minute later in a outfit similar to Motoko's and said "Alrighty then, let's this thing started" She went up to a tree outside put a blindfold on, and started to swing her sword when Death said "No, wait" as he brought her a katana. She took the Sword, put the fold back on and swung her sword at the tree at fast speeds multiple times. She then turned around took off the blindfold and smiled as the tree's bark fell off and revealed a totem pole. Motoko just smiled and said "That was good for someone of your age" "That you, but I'm getting sleepy" said Missu. "You can stay in my room tonight" said Motoko.  
  
Hehe, I'm leaving ya'll in suspense once again, thanks for the reviews. 


	8. Berserker System

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Second Chance. Chapter 8: Berserker System  
  
I claim ownership of Death and Missu.  
  
Tokyo: Two men walk into a building for a company that Death used to work for. "Is everything in place?" said one of them. "Yes Gigato, we have confirmed that Death's Berserker System is still functioning, now we can get revenge on him for turning on us" said the other. "We will have our fun in an hour, Haji, don't you worry" said Gigato.  
  
Meanwhile in Hinata: "Daddy, why are we in town?" asked Missu. "We are here to shop for clothes and to register you in your new school" said Death. "Ok" said Missu with some cuteness in her voice. "What the " said Death as he held his chest in pain. "Death, are you ok?" asked Motoko. "Shit, I think that those bastards I used to work for have activated my Berserker System" said Death. "What is that?" asked Motoko. "It is a system which releases mutagens into my body and make me transform and go insane" said Death.  
  
Back in Tokyo: "Ha ha ha, Death will transform any minute now and all of Hinata will be in ruins unless someone can knock him out" said Gigato. "Yes, and then we kill his family" said Haji. The two just stood there laughing until another man in a cloak came up to them and said, "Well, what happens if he comes here instead". "Don't worry Koji, that's why we hired you to protect us" said Gigato.  
  
Hinata: "Must get to Tokyo before I mutate into my alter ego" said Death as he opened a portal to Tokyo. The instant he arrived into Tokyo, his hair immediately spiked up, devil wings popped out of his shoulders, a tail with a stinger came out of his back, and his muscles bilked up like crazy. "Ah, Death, we have been waiting for you" said Gigato. "Gigato, I should of known that you were behind this" said Death. "Shut up and die" said Koji as he jumped out from nowhere.  
  
Death jumped out of the way and did the multiple illusion technique to make ten of him appear. (Note: not like the ninja where there would be nine fakes, all ten are real.) All ten pulled of a sword and started to attack Koji, Gigato, and Haji. When all three of them died Death grabbed the switch and turned off the Berserker System. "Good thing I didn't go insane like before" said Death as he destroyed the switch. "I will have Su help me remove this device later" said death as he made the copies of himself disappear, and went through the portal.  
  
Death met up with Motoko and Missu in the clothes store trying stuff on. "Hey daddy look at this cute dress" said Missu as she came out of the dressing room in a pink dress with a white top. Motoko came out of her room in a (you won't believe it) two-piece bikini. They all left the mall and walked to the school to register Missu. Death walked into the Principal's office for a conference. After half an hour Death emerged from the principal's office with a smile on her face. "She will start here next school year after summer vacation is over". The three walked back home and ate dinner. When dinner was done, Death, Missu, and Motoko went to the roof to train.  
  
That was chapter 8.^_^ yay! 


	9. Beach Time

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Second Chance  
  
Chapter9: Beach Time.  
  
I claim ownership of Death and Missu.  
  
"Daddy, c'mon I want to go to the beach" said Missu. "Fine, just go get ready" said Death. When he and Missu were about to leave, Su jumped from out of nowhere, landed on Death's shoulders and said "I wanna come too" "Ok, does anyone else wanna come?" asked Death, and Naru, Keitaro, Motoko, Shinobu, Mutsume, and Kitsune all wanted too. When everyone was ready to go, Death opened a portal to the beach. At the beach Keitaro and Naru went swimming, Missu, Su, and Shinobu went to make castles. Death and Motoko went for a walk, while Kitsune and Mutsume layed down in the sand.  
  
After Death and Motoko left, three teens came over to where Shinobu and them were and started to harass them. Missu screamed and Death looked back and saw the three boys feeling on his daughter. "You guys are sick" said Death as he ran towards them at high speeds and knocked them into a portal. On the other side the three guys were scared of what might happen to them until the saw Death walk out of the shadows. "Do you freaks like flirting with seven year olds?" asked Death, but the three guys were too scared to answer.  
  
"Oh what's wrong, are the little babies to scared, do want your mommy, are you goin' to cry?" asked Death while laughing, but still they didn't answer. "What's wrong?" said Death as he made it go dark, "Scared of the dark" The three guys screamed as they saw daggers being thrown at them, but were lucky because they missed. Death turned the lights back on and said "Did you guys learn your lesson?" "Yes sir" the all said. Death opened a portal back and punched each one of them through. Back at the beach, Death noticed the three guys apologizing to the girls and then leave.  
  
Death went under an umbrella where Motoko was and went to sleep. He woke up a while later to find himself buried neck up in sand. "What the" said Death as he noticed Motoko, and Missu laughing at him. "Get me out of here" said Death, "Okay, I'll let you out" said Missu. After they dug Death out, it was time to go, so everyone went through a portal to get ready for bed.  
  
That was chapter 9. ^_^ 


	10. Wedding

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Second Chance. Chapter 10: Wedding  
  
I claim ownership of Death and Missu.  
  
"It's the big day Motoko, are you ready?" asked Naru as she helped Motoko into her wedding dress. "Yes, I'm ready, how are you doing Missu?" asked Motoko. "Yeah, but do you think that this dress makes me look fat?" asked Missu. "Nah, you all look great" said Death in a tux with for once his haircut. "Oh my gosh, Death you actually cut your hair" said Naru while starting to laugh. "Hey, it took a lot of courage to finally cut my hair Naru!" said Death. "Chill Death, you know that you can't see your bride before the wedding" said Naru. "Yeah, I know, I came by to get Missu" said Death. Missu ran over to Death and jumped on his back. "See ya at the church" said Death as he left. Right after Death left, Shinobu, Kitsune, Mutsume, Haruka, Su, and Tsuruko came into the room in their dresses. "Where's Keitaro?" asked Death. "Sleeping in the van with Sara" said Seta. "Fine, let's go" said Death, "Oh, Seta, you better let me drive" "Okay" said Seta as he tossed the keys toward Death.  
  
At the church Death was outside looking into the sky why the clouds slowly blew over him, and saw Naru and them drive up in their rides. Death ran back inside to finish getting ready. During the ceremony the priest asked "If there is anyone here who thinks that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace?" when there was no answer he said "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you my now kiss your bride" Death looked over towards Motoko and kissed her deeply. Everyone in the church stood up and clapped their hands. Death then picked up Motoko and ran outside to where their limo was waiting. Once inside Death had the driver take them back to Hinata Sou for the after party.  
  
During the party everyone danced, and Death and Motoko put cake in each other's faces. When the party was over, Death and Motoko went back into their room for a night of lovemaking.  
  
That's it for Cloaked Samurai's Second Chance. The next story: The Settled Samurai will be coming soon. Thanx for all the help I got. 


End file.
